Pequeños relatos de una vida no tan cotidiana
by Tsubaba Haede
Summary: A veces, la vida nos parece monótona y monocroma. Otras veces, tenemos a alguien que nos haga la vida del estrellitas y colores. Aunque conlleve a terribles jaquecas, vale la pena. Advertencia: Yaoi. Homofobos fuera
1. Chapter 1: Juguemos un rato a desearnos

Buen día, tarde, o noche. Me presento, Soy Tsubaba y este es mi primer intento de fic de DMC. Por favor si ven alguna falla (quitando el OOC de por medio) háganme saber, sin ser groseros. Los comentarios constructivos ayudan a un escritor a crecer. Sin mas que decir, me retiro.

Renuncia: Los siguientes personajes no son de mi creación original. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

¡A leer!

* * *

_Relato Nro. 1: Juguemos un rato a desearnos y atormentarnos. (Parte Dos)_

Corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas. El miedo podía más incluso que el cansancio. Incluso más que el hambre, el vicio o las irremediables ganas de mear. Apunto con la pistola hacia la persona que lo perseguía, disparando a quemarropa sin atinarle un solo tiro. Joder, odiaba a su puntería en ese momento más que nunca en su vida. Incluso más que cuando le disparo a un patito bebé sin querer. Jebus lo odiaba. Por eso era alérgico al chocolate.

-¡C'mon, Kid, no te dolerá!- grito el sepsi, sensual, hermoso, varonil, etc., etc. (?) acosador. A ojos del otro, este poseía una cara de pedobear inaguantable. El rostro del adolescente se deformo en un horror infinito, imaginando las mil y un cosas que le harían si se descuidaba. Hizo volar un cubo de basura por encima de la cabeza de su persecutor.

-¡Púdrete, viejo degenerado. Asaltacunas violador de niños!-

-Aw, niño, me rompes mi pobre corazón- canturreo burlón, acercándose sorpresivamente hasta el otro y acorralándolo contra una pared cercana, victorioso. El menor trago saliva, tenso.

-¿No me das un besito, baby?- El mas grande río frenéticamente mientras que el otro respiraba agitado, entre furioso y cansado, harto de toda esa jugarreta degenerada sin sentido. El disparo no tomo desprevenido al otro, que movió ágilmente su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Woah, love, ten más cuidado con eso, casi me vuelas los sesos-

-Esa era la intención. Imitación barata de pedobear- soltó escueto, rezongando apenas, caminando de regreso a su punto de partida.

Dante río, caminando detrás del otro.

-No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi, crío. Esto apenas empieza- le dijo, recibiendo por respuesta la fría indiferencia del otro. Como amaba tocarle los cojones a Nero.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este Drabble.

Por si les interesa, actualizare en promedio de entre trse a cinco días de la ultima publicación.

~Owari~

Tsubaba Haede


	2. Chapter 2:Madurez Inmadura

Hola! Gracias a las dos personas que dejaron su reviews y sus follows y sus favorites y... (no se acuerda de los seudonimos de las chicas) Gommen! mi memoria es mala ;w;.

Renuncia: Los personajes pertencen a Capcom y a sus respectivos productores. Si fueran mios... bueno, eso no viene al caso.

¡A leer!

* * *

Relato Nro. 2: Madurez Inmadura

Dormía apaciblemente en medio de su amada mugre. Una revista más vieja que su propio padre cubría su rostro. El sofá crujió apenas ante el movimiento del durmiente. El joven se congelo en su lugar, tragando pesado del miedo. Suspiro aliviado y prosiguió con su maléfico y MUY maduro plan: Bañar en agua helada con cubitos de hielo al mayor y huir tan rápido como pudiera su cuerpo. O seh, que madurez de parte del adolescente. Corrió lentamente la revista, mirándola ya en el suelo como si fuera la cosa más horrible y antigua del mundo. Luego clavo su vista en su victima. Se quedo unos segundos mirándolo así, calmado y en completa paz, sin ningún rastro altanero u arrogante en su rostro. Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer que semejante desastre de persona se podía ver así de calmado. Alzo sobre su cabeza el pesado cubo de agua y lo largo, dejando caer todo sobre Dante.

-¡¿Pero que caraj…?! ¡Nero, ven aquí mocoso del demonio!- grito, saliendo tras el rastro de polvo que había dejado el peliblanco menor. Y bueno, como dicen, patitas pa' que las quiero, Nero ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para escuchar apenas el grito del mayor.

Yeah, así vería el desgraciado ese de Dante que no había que joder con el. Y mucho menos cuestionar su creativa mente y su latente madurez. (¿?)

* * *

Gracias por llegar aqui. Actualizare como este, de tres a cinco dias desde la ultima publicacion.

~Owari~

Tsubaba Haede.


	3. Chapter 3: Hambre

Bien, el mas corto de todos nwn. Tarde un poquito mas en actualizar por problemas tecnicos (?).

Gracias a los que dejan review nwn.

Renuncia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

¡A leer!

* * *

Relato Nro. 3: Hambre

Froto las palmas de sus manos ansiosas. Con una sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios abrió la caja. El olor de la pizza llego hasta su nariz, llenándolo de deleite. Treinta minutos había esperado para tenerla entre sus manos y ahora al fin, era toda suya. Tomo una rebanada e hizo el intento de morderla, pero su mano llego a un destino diferente al planeado. El adolescente mordió la rebanada con desinterés, ante la cara fúrica y atónita de Dante. Nero lo miro mientras masticaba, arqueando una ceja, soltando su mano. ¿Qué? Tenía hambre.

* * *

Thanks, people! muchas gracias por leer nwn.

~Owari~

Tsubaba


	4. Chapter 4: Bruma y dolor

_Advertencia: _Dante/Nero unilateral. Esto esta puesto como extra, para darme tiempo a hacer algun que otro drabble.

Disculpen las molestias.

* * *

_Bruma._

Las risas sembraban el más puro terror en el joven. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada paso. La lluvia golpeaba su cabeza y todo su ser, mezclándose con las tibias lagrimas, que se deslizaban por su pálido rostro. La niebla le llegaba a las rodillas, y cada paso a través de ella le arañaba la piel. Su Devil Bringer apenas y brillaba, sosteniendo una herida en su costado que sangraba apenas. Su mano humana estaba pálida, igualmente.

_-Bien, por mi que se pudran juntos. Yo seguiré con mi vida-_ murmuro el adolescente, limpiándose el rostro. Odiaba sentirse asi. ¡Era un idiota! Hacerse ilusiones… JA! Quien le crea.

_-Bueno, ya da igual…-_ se dijo, tomando un rumbo indefinido, tan lejos como fuera de la "Feliz" pareja que hacían Dante y Trish. Lejos del dolor que eso causaba. Lejos de el.

_-Bien, Nero, no es el fin del mundo. Ya encontraras una salida, has estado en situaciones peores que esta-_ murmuro para si, perdiéndose en medio de la bruma para siempre.

* * *

Lamento haber demorado en publicar, es que tuve un inconveniente con el archivo (lo perdi) y estoy empezando de cero, nuevamente.

Gracias por leer.

~Owari~

Tsubaba.


	5. Juguemos un rato a desearnos (Parte Dos)

_Bien, esto tardara mas de lo que creia ;w;. Gracias a tod s por sus reviews. es mtoivador nwn. _

_bien, los personajes son de capcom, blah blah blah._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_Relato Nro. 5: Juguemos a desearnos y atormentarnos. Parte uno._

Había estado toda la maldita mañana antipático. ¡Antipático, con el! ¡El grandioso, fabuloso único y con el Sex Appel mas imponente, Dante! ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para joderlo así? Ya se las pagaría.

-Mocoso- llamo con tono divertido, enmascarando su enfado, aun latente.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Joderte-

-¿No sabes hacer nada mas, aparte de joderme, comer y matar demonios? Por Dios, Dante…- murmullo el chico, siguiendo con su psp.

- Así jamás conseguirás que una mujer se interese en ti.-

-¿Acaso te importa?- soltó, hastiado, la pequeña consola sobre la blanda superficie del sofá.

-No, como creo que ya te dije, _pendejo_, solo quiero _joderte_- soltó lo ultimo intencionadamente lascivo, apreciando en la cara del menor un horror infinito e incalculable. Por dentro, se reía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Mejor me alejo de ti, antes de que hagas algo potencialmente pedófilo- hablo para si mismo Nero, dirigiéndose paso a paso hacia esa salida que se antojaba cada vez mas lejana. Al sentir el roce del aliento del mayor estremecer su piel, cerca de su oreja, una alarma se disparo en su mente, más que nada por lo que dijo el mayor.

-Vamos, Nero. _Seguro que te gustara_- nuevamente el tono libidinoso de Dante lo sobresalto y de algún modo lo repelió. Y así, cual gato encrespado, salio como disparado fuera de Devil May Cry. Dante río, yendo tras de el.

-¡C'mon, Kid, no te dolerá!-

[…]

* * *

~Owari~ Los veo en el proximo drabble. El tiempo de publicacion es desconocido aun, asi que puede que tarde.

Gracias por su comprension.

Tsubaba Haede.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la horrible demora, pero la vida es una mierda y todo se va al carajo. Quitandole importancia a eso, Hoy traigo tres drabbles cortitos en recompenza ^w^.

Sin mas que decir.

Ciao.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Dante es de nero y viceversa. Ambos son de capcom aunque se les caiga el mundo. Sin animo de lucro. Solo mero entretenimiento para mi y los que leen.

¡A Leer!

* * *

Bruma y Dolor, parte Dos: Llovizna.

Saboreo el caramelo en su paladar, sintiendolo amargo. La tenue llovizno golpeaba el cristal de la ventana y el veia como Dante besaba a Trish bajo ese tenue manto liquido. Si, Dante. Y sintio romperse su corazon hasta astillarse los pedazos en su´pecho y el beso del sabor amargo del dulce invadirlo. Se murmuro para si mismo que aquello seria pasajero. Que aun tenia oportunidad de atraer a Dante. Que el seria heterosexual (su fijacion amorosa, claro) hasta que se probara lo contrario. Pero a pesar de todo, lo sabia.

-Joder, pudranse.- murmuro apenas, mirando hacia otro lado con "I miss you" de Blink 182 sonando de fondo.

Perfecto.

Jodida e idilicamente perfecto.

Que todo el mundo se vaya a la mierda. El trataria de seguir sin Dante.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Dante es de nero y viceversa. Ambos son de capcom aunque se les caiga el mundo. Sin animo de lucro. Solo mero entretenimiento para mi y los que leen.

¡A Leer!

* * *

Concierto Sexual.

Mordio su oreja suavemente, arrancandole gemidos. Rozo, beso y lamio. Toco, palpo y se grabo el tacto en el alma y en el cuerpo.

Por y para siempre, enterrado en aquel cuerpo calido hasta derretirse como cera.

Si, para siempre.

* * *

~Owari~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Dante es de nero y viceversa. Ambos son de capcom aunque se les caiga el mundo. Sin animo de lucro. Solo mero entretenimiento para mi y los que leen.

¡A Leer!

* * *

Bruma y Dolor, Parte Uno: Neblina.

No supo e que momento se enamoro. Daba igual. Se resigno desde el principio a un amor platonico. Tal vez, lo que lo atrajo fue esa manera tan resuelta de ser, o su cuerpo de dios (aunque fuera un diablo). Tal vez fue su voz grave, o el como lo trataba con cariño y todas las pequeñas cosas cotidianas que hacian que uno se enamorara de la otra persona.

Lo unico que ahora recuerda con claridad, es como una neblina se instalo en sus ojos, sin dejarle ver que el objeto de su amor ya tenia dueña.

Bueno, el amor es ciego, dicen por ahi. Y su ceguera causa dolor.

Mucho.

Jodida neblina que lo hizo golpearse contra la dura y ferrea realidad.

Bueno, el insistia. Que se pudrieran juntos para toda la puñetera eternidad.

* * *

~Owari~


End file.
